


Not the worst thing...

by Kamaete



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Science Bros comic I did for a request</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the worst thing...

**Author's Note:**

> right click open in new tab for easier reading

 


End file.
